07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Labrador
Labrador is one of the main characters of the 07 ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Labrador is the oldest out of the three Bishops, Castor and Frau, and is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there. Labrador is also able to manipulate them by using his healing Zaiphon. A chapter in the manga reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Krat as Ilyusha, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. History A chapter in the manga reveals that Labrador was born into the pure lineage of the noble family from the Krat Family, living in Krat House, a House of God int the 4th District (the House of Profe) and his real name was Ilyusha. His history is told by his former best friend Lem. Labrador was the grandson of the Head of the Krat Family and spent most of his time in his greenhouse. For generations his bloodline was shown to have the power to be able to see into the future, being able to see medicines to heal illnesses, however their precognitive visions were misleading and disguised an unhappy outcome. For example a woman came to the Krat house asking for help on her husband's affairs - is given some incense and is told everything will be fine if she approaches her husband as he sleeps. She later returns to the Krat House, thanks them, and says that she no longer worries about her husbands affairs but can't help feel anxious. It is later revealed that she did approach her husband as he slept - only with a knife and stabbed him to death. Lem, his old friend, and his younger sister, Lirin, were orphans that the Krat household adopted. The three of them were close friends, and Lirin said that she would marry Labrador when she was older. But Lirin was a sickly child, often falling sick, and Labrador's prophesies of herbs where the only things that had kept her alive for so long. One day she fell very ill and Labrador knew she was going to die as her illness could not be cured. Lem goes to the head of the Krat House who mentions the Flower of Eden - a mystical flower that is said not only able to heal any illness, but also any sadness. Lem rushes to Labrador and asks him about the Flower of Eden, Labrador only smiles and nods. A few days later, a sealed letter filled with petals arrived. In it was written; "If you burn these petals as incense, Lirin would definitely be happy." Lem does as the letter says and Lirin expresses that she feels much better. Grateful, Lem rushes to Labrador's greenhouse, only to discover that the place has been sealed off from the public with tape by the Imperial guard. Labrador had been devoured by the forbidden flower that should not blossom - The Flower of Eden. Labrador is sealed off for being a danger, having devoured the maid that found him like this, and Lem is stopped by the guards when he rushes towards him. As Labrador tries to reach out to Lem, he (Lem) denies knowing him (Labrador) so the petals he had would not be confiscated by the guards so he could continue to make the medicine to save Lirin's life. Unable to destroy the plant, the Imperial guard moves it to the North pole where is was frozen. It is revealed that Lirin died anyway - but her death helped scientists research the disease she was suffering room to help others with the same condition. Blinded by grief, Lem made a pact with a Kor and sealed Labrador's body and Profe's seal together, calling it 'his most precious treasure in the world', and making Labrador the Ghost Profe. Appearance Labrador is the smallest of the main Bishops, standing at 5 foot 5 and his build is very slight and slender. Despite his youthful appearance of a boy in his late teens an omake reveals that Labrador is older than both Castor and Frau, placing him in his mid thirties. Labrador has very pale skin, the palest skin tone of the Bishops. His face is boyish and youthful, is very round with a small nose and mouth with full lips with large purple eyes, with no discernable pupils, with dark eyelashes. Labrador's hair is wavy, cropped neck-length and a pale purple in colour with a fringe that just stops above his eyes with longer bangs at each side of his face. In his casual clothes Labrador wears something akin to a black, leather catsuit with large shoulder pads, a corset that is part of the catsuit, and black fur on the neckguard and sleeve cuffs. In his church clothes Labrador appears to wear a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Labrador wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. Personality Labrador is shown to be very kind and gentle, always speaking softly and kindly to those around him- even the enemy. Labrador is very patient, and almost impossible to anger (usually becoming upset instead of angry). He has a love for gardening and holds extensive knowledge about plants, seeds and flowers - an obsession which sometimes leads him to sleep in the flower patches or under trees. Possibly due to his precognitive visions, Labrador often appears dreary or not fully aware of the events happening around him, often behaving in a sleepy or dazed manner. Despite this, he is quite a capable fighter - being able to defend himself when attacked. He is very sympathetic (as shown when he expressed sympathy for Verloren's desire to find his love) and can be seen as a pacifist, as he is very rarely seen in combat - objecting to killing even if his opponent poses a serious threat to his life. However this quality makes him susceptible to being taken advantage of. Labrador also has a mischievous side, often insulting Frau's intelligence. Relationships With his peers [[Castor|'Castor:']] Labrador is shown interacting with Castor the most out of the Bishops and two are often found together. [[Frau|'Frau:']] Labrador and Frau are shown interacting little but they seem to get along relatively well, Frau comforting Labrador when he was worried on one occasion. Labrador often makes fun of Frau when he does something dangerous or stupid. Lance: Labrador seems to be in good terms with Lance, one of the bishops and also one of the Ghosts. Lance brought him some plant from one of his trips to the mountains. Abillities and Attributes Labrador's power as the Ghost Profe is that he is able to look into a person's future. Zaiphon Labrador is shown to have a healing Zaiphon. Healing Zaiphon: Labrador has a healing Zaiphon, he is mostly shown using this to manipulate the plants in the Church gardens. He is able to control these plants, use them as vines to entangle (or possibly choke his opponents though he has never been seen doing this). Labrador says that he is an expert in a healing-based Baculus which means he is able to remove a Kor which leaves the patient fully unharmed. He is able to exorcise a Kor in a manner that simply binds and exorcises as opposed to destroying them. Labrador is also able to heal the injuries he has sustained whilst in battle or the injures of his allies. Anime Synopsis Labrador first appears flying his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7 when he, as well as the other two Bishops, Castor and Frau, encounter Teito falling from the sky. When Teito crashes into Frau and Frau's Hawkzile also crashes, he runs to Frau's side and helps him get Teito to the Church. Labrador is next seen giving Teito the flower of protection. He next appears with the other two Bishops, Castor and Frau, when confronting the elderly man possesed by a Kor. He catches Teito as he falls and explains to him what a Kor is. Labrador later helps fend off a Black Hawk attack with Castor in the Church grounds. The two Bishops are confronted by Hyuuga and Konatsu who fight them in order to keep them distracted while Ayanami attacks Teito. Labrador and Castor appear to be losing the fight, but are interuppted when Teito warps everyone to Pandora's box, and the Black Hawks retreat. Labrador appears at the end of the exam, after the attack, where he uses his flower petals to create a path to guide Teito and Frau out of the Pope's secrete passage-way. Trivia *There are many rumors in the 07 ghost Internet community that Labrador and Ayanami may be related by blood as their appearances are very similar; both having purple eyes, pale skin, and similar hairstyles. Some of their interactions have also lead some fans to speculate they may have known eachother in the past. Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members